Along with the development of network technologies, a variety of different methods of implementing services have emerged. An interaction of a virtual item in a form of a “red envelope” is used as an example. A user may put an electronic greeting card, a cash gift, etc., into “red envelopes”, and designate each object to which the red envelopes are distributed, thereby achieving distribution of the “red envelopes”.
However, in a conventional process of service implementation for service objects, a communication between a service initiator and a service receiver is generally performed based on a service address (for example, a URL) or two-dimensional information that includes a service address, thus having a complicated process of service implementation.